SPUTNIK VS RIAS
by MexEmperorRamsesII
Summary: PRODUCCIONES RAMSES II MÉXICO 2017 BIENVENID@S SEAN A UNA DE LAS MAYORES BATALLAS DE LA HISTORIA DE LOS CONFLICTOS HUMANOS. ADVERTENCIA: PERSONAJES DE OTRAS SERIES.
1. ORIGENES

SPUTNIK VS RÍAS.

UN FANFIC DE RAMSÉS II

México, febrero 2017.

CAPITULO 1: Orígenes

High School DXD Pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.

Sputnik/Iván Koslov; Edward Mckraken/Chessmaster, y Justina Sierra, son personajes (OC) originales, por lo que me pertenecen.

"El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta.

En prados de hierba fresca me hace descansar […],

Aunque pase por el Valle de la Muerte no temeré ningún mal, porque Tú estarás conmigo; tu vara y tu bastón me dan seguridad."

 _Salmo 23, 1-4._

"En la vasta inmensidad de lo que los humanos conciben como "multiverso" un cumulo de universos, tierras infinitas, líneas temporales, y dimensiones alternas, siempre hay una constante en estos universos: la existencia de un planeta azul, tercero en su sistema solar alejado del centro de la vía láctea llamado Tierra".

"La tierra, más allá de solamente ser un planeta compuesto por agua y tierra, y lleno de un sistema complejo de vida, es uno de los principales pilares de la misma existencia, debido a su compleja historia, a lo largo del tiempo y del espacio en sus múltiples realidades, y para muestra echen un pequeño vistazo a las siguientes tierras paralelas:

TIERRA M-231 (Canon):

En este mundo, Reed Richards Eliminó a los Iluminati cuando estos recién se estaban formando, todo para evitar que sus ambiciones fueran a destruir al mundo.

TIERRA DC- 216 o TIERRA E (Canon):

Esta realidad, los hijos de Batman, Superman, y la Mujer Maravilla, toman el lugar de sus padres, una de muchas realidades previas al evento conocido como "La gran crisis de las tierras infinitas".

TIERRA SM-101:

En este ejemplo, El llamado Milenio de plata, controlado por la Reina Nehellenia, toma el control del cristal de plata y convierte a las Sailor Senshi en las Sailor Amazonas, emprendiendo una guerra de conquista contra La Tierra y sus cuatro guardianes; los Shintenou y su comandante, el Príncipe Endimión.

TIERRA DXD 405:

Rías Gremory, una humana común y corriente aficionada con lo oculto, por accidente desata un apocalipsis zombie al abrir y leer el Necronomicon, y al mismo tiempo obtiene poderes demoniacos junto con sus amigos, con los cuales debe destruir la maldición del libro maldito, antes que los zombis destruyan a la humanidad.

TIERRA MX 9:

En este mundo, México no solo es una superpotencia: es un imperio en expansión, conquistando Centroamérica, las islas del caribe, tras la conquista del oeste Norteamericano; para principios del siglo XXI, la expansión del territorial y política del imperio mexicano llega hasta territorio canadiense, firmando con Canadá y la Unión Europea, un tratado de paz y libre comercio.

TIERRA R-2609:

Shampoo, luego de haber asesinado a Ranma y a Akane en su boda, es arrestada y enviada a prisión. No obstante, ella ocultó a todo el mundo que espera un hijo de Ranma y planea fugarse de prisión y huir de Japón, con la ayuda de su amante: Ryoga Hibiki.

"Sin embargo, Esto solo es un breve vistazo a la vastedad de un multiverso en expansión, y en ese mar de realidades, veremos un universo de entre muchos, donde el eje de la historia de esta realidad, converge en el devenir de dos poderosas familias: El oscuro Clan Gremory, y la magnífica familia Koslov".

"Estas dos familias han tenido un papel discreto pero fundamental en el equilibrio, no solamente de su universo sino de todo el multiverso conocido: mientras que la familia Koslov, aliados, amigos, y socios, guiados por los valores de la justicia, amor y la paz, combaten a las terribles fuerzas del clan Gremory el mayor clan demoniaco cuyo propósito es conquistar el mundo y destruir a la humanidad".

"No obstante, a diferencia de otros universos, donde la lucha entre ambos clanes va desde simples disputas y rivalidades, hasta complejas guerras e intrigas sin cuartel, donde los muertos se cuentan por millares a lo largo de las eras, y en la historia de los conflictos de la civilización humana, en este Universo, la confrontación descansa en los dos herederos de las respectivas familias, y sus respectivos aliados: Iván Koslov y Rías Gremory".

—Vassili Ivanovich Koslov Petrovich/Sputnik: Segundo de tres hermanos de la legendaria familia Koslov, ultima familia del Clan del Fénix y ultimo heredero del Fénix. Originario de Siberia Rusia, y alcanzando el rango de Capitán del ejército ruso, guardián de Belgrado, Gran Campeón de Nerima y estudiante promedio de la Preparatoria de Coyoacán. Actualmente vive en la Ciudad de México, y estudia la preparatoria junto con su mejor amigo Edward Mckraken, y su novia, Shampoo-Li, esperando a cumplir su mayor sueño: tener una familia próspera, y proteger al mundo de los Gremory.

—Rías Von Gremory: Líder del Clan Gremory, luego de la muerte de su hermano y amante Sirzerchs Von Gremory, quien fue derrotado por el propio Sputnik en la guerra de Nehellenia, cuando su hermano intentó traicionar a la reina de los Vampyr. Actualmente tiene su base en las Vegas, Nevada, y tiene a su disposición demonios y sirvientes de bajo rango, artículos de magia negra e incluso hechiceros mercenarios emprendió la cacería del Héroe de Belgrado y sus amigos. Y ni siquiera así está cerca de aniquilar al clan del Fénix…

"No obstante, Iván apenas conoce de la peligrosidad que representa la chica pelirroja en su vida, es consciente de su naturaleza demoniaca, y del odio que siente hacia la humanidad. Por ello decidió mudarse a la Ciudad de México, una de las ciudades con mayor número de templos católicos, y al mismo tiempo una ciudad construida sobre las ruinas de varias ciudades prehispánicas una ciudad con una fuerte energía espiritual que podría debilitarla seriamente".

Este el universo más complejo en el que se puedan encontrar en el vasto y extenso multiverso, una realidad más allá del simple entendimiento humano y que al mismo tiempo tiene muchas semejanzas a nuestro universo.

¡Bienvenidos a la Tierra MX-007! Cuya naturaleza historia, cultura, y civilizaciones son tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo, muy semejantes, se desarrollará una batalla épica:

¡Iván Koslov Vs Rías Gremory!

 _ **[CONTINUARA…]**_


	2. A DAY LIKE ANY OTHER

SPUTNIK VS RÍAS.

UN FANFIC DE RAMSÉS II

México, febrero 2017.

CAPITULO 2: A DAY LIKE ANY OTHER…

DISCLAIMER: High School DXD Pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.

Shampoo Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Illyana Rasputina/Magik Pertenece a Marvel Comics

Athena Asamiya pertenece a SNK/PLAYMORE.

Makoto Kino/Lady Júpiter pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Sputnik/Iván Koslov; Edward Mckraken/Chessmaster, y Justina Sierra, son personajes (OC) originales, por lo que me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos aquí narrados pertenecen a la ficción, y no tienen relación alguna con la realidad.

¡Qué alegría cuando Me dijeron!: "¡Vamos a la casa del Señor!"

Ya están pisando nuestros pies, tus Umbrales Jerusalén.

Salmo 122, 1-2.

Coyoacán, Ciudad de México

8/Mayo/2004

7:00 am

Era una mañana cálida en el sur de la ciudad de México, concretamente en una de las casas del antiguo pueblo de Coyoacán, una casa rentada por un joven ruso y su novia de china descansaban en su habitación luego que el día anterior se quedasen más tarde en la escuela para terminar los últimos exámenes finales del año escolar, y de paso, ir a festejar el fin del curso en la casa de la familia Mckraken.

La primera en despertar fue la chica de 18 años, cabello largo y purpura, de figura delgada, quien al darse cuenta de la hora, se levantó para preparar el desayuno, después de todo, era un día especial para ella.

Aquella chica responde al nombre de Shampoo-Li, una belleza originaria del valle de Jusenkyo, al norte de China; una amazona que es diestra en el arte de la guerra, hasta que se encontró con su novio, un ruso de su misma edad, de casi 1.90 m de largo, complexión mediana, de cabello café y corto, de tez bronceada luego de haber vivido por casi dos años en tierras mexicanas, y en parte por haber nacido en Siberia, en pleno corazón de la madre Rusia, y al igual que Shampoo un mutante de nivel alfa, cuyo poder principal es la piroquinesis y la telepatía.

Su nombre es Vassili Ivanovich Koslov Petrovich, también conocido como Sputnik, quien un día como este, pero hace 19 años, había nacido en una aldea casi deshabitada en el corazón de Siberia, y Shampoo estaba decidida a celebrar el cumpleaños de su novio…

Shampoo Salió de su habitación con sumo cuidado, para evitar que _Vasha_ —Como ella le decía cariñosamente a Iván— la descubriera en su sorpresa, y una vez que llegó a la cocina de dedico un rato a cocinar, cosa que para ella era Muy difícil, si no hubiera sido por su trabajo de cocinera en un restaurante de comida mexicana en Nerima y a una receta de su aldea que le robó a su bisabuela cuando escapó de su Aldea

—Muy bien, Shampoo hacer Hotcakes y Nuggets de pollo con Salsa Szechuan— exclamó alegremente la amazona al empezar a cocinar.

Mientras tanto, Justina Sierra —Mexicana, de 17 años, estatura mediana y complexión delgada, cabello corto y negro, con lentes, semblante serio y con ojeras en los ojos, vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria de Coyoacán—, Edward Mckraken —irlandés, de 18 años, alto, complexión delgada, cabello rojizo y corto vestía pantalones de mezclilla, y camisa verde con un chaleco de color negro y tenis blancos—, y Athena Asamiya, se reunieron cerca de la casa que rentaban Shampoo e Iván, todo con un solo propósito:

— ¿No se supone que Iván cumple años mañana?— Preguntó la Ex Idol de Osaka, a lo que la mexicana, contestó con algo de fastidio, llevando refrescos, botanas y frituras.

—De hecho, creemos que nos dijo la fecha mal a propósito, no sabemos y es el ocho o el nueve, incluso le preguntamos a su hermano, pero no nos ha respondido la llamada— comentó la mexicana a Asamiya, quien simplemente bufó con fastidio ante la vaga respuesta de su compañera de clases, quien lleva unas cajas de pizza de peperoni.

—No importa, nada de eso importa, Ya sea que sea hoy o mañana, es un día especial como ningún otro— comentó con seriedad Edward, quien llevó un pastel horneado por su madre como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Solo le pido una cosa a Dios el día de hoy: que Iván no coma demasiada Salsa Szechuan de Shampoo, porque se vuelve loco con esa salsa— comentó Edward recordando lo que paso la primera vez que todos probaron la comida de Shampoo.

— ¡No me hagas recordarlo Eddie! ¡Tuve que ir a terapia por culpa de esos dos!— increpó "La reina roja" a "Chessmaster", mientras que Athena decidió interrumpir la discusión

—Es una lástima que los amigos de Iván en Japón no pudieran venir…—

—Lo sé, Shido tiene que cuidar a Tohka antes de la boda entre ellos, Issei sigue desaparecido, _Rick_ , está ocupado defendiendo su título en la liga japonesa de lucha libre, al menos Faraón y Makoto vinieron a visitarlo—comento Justina con algo de tristeza, al extrañar a sus amigos de Nerima.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde están esos dos? ¿No se supone que llegaron ayer a tu casa Justina?— Pregunto con curiosidad Athena, a lo que la mexicana le contestó con fastidio

—Llegaron anoche, ¡A medianoche! ¡No pude dormir por su culpa! Porque Makoto ronca cuando duerme y Faraón se la pasó toda la noche en vela cocinando— Se quejó amargamente Justina mientras eran alcanzados, tanto por Makoto Kino y por el mejor cocinero de Nerima, vestido con su nueva filipina de la escuela Totsuki y la bandera de México en una de sus solapas.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Disculpen la tardanza!— Exclamó entusiasmado Faraón al verde nuevo, tanto a Justina como a Edward.

En cambio, Makoto estaba vestida de su viejo uniforme de secundaria, una falda larga y de color café con una blusa blanca, siendo la chica más alta de aquel grupo, superando a todas las chicas, viéndose bastante fastidiada y se mostraba indiferente al resto de los amigos de Iván, especialmente hacia Justina, a quien tiene bastante tiempo de no verla, desde hace varios años.

—Buenos días, Justina ¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras tan grandes?— preguntó Makoto con bastante burla, molestando a la joven mexicana, quien decidió ignorarla.

— ¡Suficiente Makoto! ¡Si sigues con eso me encargare que nunca termines la preparatoria!—Sentencio el irlandés con bastante seriedad, lo que puso bastante nerviosa a Makoto, y al resto del grupo, sabiendo lo que el joven Mckraken era capaz de hacer con una computadora y una conexión a internet…

—Lo siento Eddie San, solo bromeaba con Justina— se disculpó Makoto, lo que tranquilizó al resto del grupo.

Finalmente, aquel grupo tan diverso llego a la casa de Iban Y Shampoo y Edward fue quien toco la puerta, siendo recibidos por Shampoo, quien estaba en pijamas, con una sencilla camisa de color roja y unas bermudas, lo cual provocó el asombro y celos de las chicas como el sonrojo de Edward y del cocinero, quien fue el primero en reaccionar

—Adivinare, tú estabas cocinando salsa Szechuan y no te está saliendo— Dedujo con sequedad el cocinero mexicano ante el asombro del resto de aquel grupo, quienes se sorprendieron de aquella deducción con solo oler el humo que emanaba de aquella casa.

Shampoo afirmo con resignación y así fue que todos entraron al apartamento, mientras que Makoto y _Ramsés,_ ayudaban a preparar el desayuno y la comida para todos.

En ese momento, Edward sacó de la sala, una consola de videojuegos y algunas películas, al mismo tiempo que su novia, estaba haciendo lo propio al instalar el Karaoke y preparar el escenario para la música y el canto.

Luego de unos momentos, Shampoo fue a despertar a Iván, al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus amigos se preparaban para recibir al resto de los invitados.

—Eddie, ¿No sabes si la prima de Iván va a venir?— preguntó Justina a lo que el irlandés afirmo con la cabeza, con seriedad, lo que llamó la atención de las jóvenes japonesas, en especial a _Lady Júpiter_

—Así es, la cretina de Magik va a venir a ver a Iván, seguramente va a hacerme una de sus bromas macabras— comento bastante molesto Edward, quien solo bufó.

En ese momento, Makoto intervino al interrumpir y saber más de la misteriosa prima de su eterno rival ruso.

— ¿Quién esa tal Maki?— A lo que Justina la corrigió

—Se llama Illyana, y es la prima materna de Iván, aunque en tiempos recientes la comunidad mutante la llama Magik, por sus poderes oscuros, y la hermana del X-man, Coloso, que actualmente vive en Nueva York y que realmente no soporta a la familia de Iván— Comento con seriedad Justina.

—Supongo que, siendo pariente del _baka_ de Koslov, debe ser tener la misma cara de idiota que su primo— comentó despectivamente Makoto, a lo que fue corregida por Mckraken

—Te equivocas: Magik definitivamente no tiene la cara de Iván, ya lo veras Miss Kino— contestó Edward haciendo callar a la joven nipona.

— _Interesante…_ — Pensó para sí misma la chica relámpago mientras reflexionaba sobre esta nueva información.

Mientras tanto…

[ADVERTENCIA DE LEMMON]

Al entrar a Aquella habitación, la amazona se percató que Iván seguía dormido, pero al ver su espalda desnuda, Shampoo se percató de las cicatrices que han marcado al ruso a lo largo de su vida, recordando la primera vez que vio a Nerima hace algunos años

—Vasha, ¿Cuánto no habrás sufrido Airen?— preguntó la amazona a Iván, y al acercarse, ella se sentó a su lado, quien despertó viendo a su novia cubierta por comida.

—Buenos días Shampoo, ¿Se quemó la salsa Szechuan?— a lo que su novia le contestó con un beso

—No te preocupes por eso mi querido Vasha, antes que nadie, déjame darte tu regalo de cumpleaños— y en ese momento, Shampoo se abalanzó encima de su novio, besándolo con pasión en los labios.

Al mismo tiempo, el ruso le devolvía las caricias y besos a su novia, quien empezó a acariciar a Iván por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con sus manos de la cabeza hasta su entrepierna, cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojasen un poco.

—Vasha, ya te pusiste duro tan rápido, mi querido pervertido— le susurró al oído Shampoo mientras le masajeaba su miembro, al mismo tiempo que Iván tocó la parte intima de la amazona, provocando un leve gemido en su novia

—Mira quien lo dice, Shampoo, con solo tocarte un momento ahí, estás bien lubricada, permíteme iniciar—

Y en el acto el ruso le quito las pantaletas y después, fue a lamer la parte intima de su novia, quien empezó a gemir de placer mientras la libido de aquella pareja empezó a aumentar conforme pasaba el tiempo, tanto así que ella termino por acariciar sus pechos al mismo ritmo que su novio jugaba con su vulva.

— ¡Sigue así Vasha! ¡No te detengas!— ordenó desesperada Shampoo quien con una mano seguía dando masajes a sus senos y con la otra tocaba la cabellera de su amante, el cual luego de un rato decidió ir directo a los pechos de Shampoo, pero antes sacó algo de su gaveta Una botella de jarabe de chocolate

— ¿Lista para el segundo round?—

—Espera Vasha, tenemos invitados— Dijo Shampoo completamente agotada.

Iván comprendiendo la urgencia de atender a sus invitados en su cumpleaños, entendió la urgencia de su novia, dejando de lado la botella de chocolate.

—Entiendo mi querida Shampoo, pero no puedo dejarte en ese estado, ¿Estas lista?— el ruso le susurró a su amada, mientras ella solo asentía levemente con la cabeza.

—Soy toda tuya Airen— le susurró la amazona val oído de su novio.

En el acto Shampoo Abro poco a poco sus piernas, e instintivamente el soldado ruso tomó a Shampoo de las caderas, y lentamente introdujo su miembro en el interior de la vulva de la joven mutante, quien empezó a gemir de placer, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar una súbita transformación, en su forma felina, lo cual la volvía loca de placer

— ¡Sigue así Vasha! ¡No te detengas!— gritaba la amazona mientras ella rasguñaba la espalda de su novio provocándole una seria hemorragia que sanó rápidamente gracias a sus poderes mutantes

—Shampoo, cuidado con mi espalda— Comento adolorido el ruso mi8ewntras seguía penetrando a su novia, y al mismo tiempo terminaba por acariciar los pechos de su novia, teniendo cuidado de cualquier cambio de conducta de Shampoo durante su coito.

No obstante, Shampoo supo controlar su estado felino, y el hecho que Iban estuviese jugando con sus pechos, le ayudo a relajarse a la amazona quien, al igual que su novio siguieron disfrutando se su momento intimo hasta llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

[FIN DE LEMMON]

Una hora después…

 _Sputnik_ Y Shampoo salieron completamente cambiados y listos para la celebración del cumpleaños del mutante ruso: mientras Shampoo salió una blusa de color roja y una minifalda de mezclilla, que dejaba mostrar su esbelta y bien formada figura, Iván Optó por una chamarra de cuero negro con una camisa blanca, unos jeans de color negro con un cinturón de cuero, Y botines de color negro con calcetines color azul marino.

Y al salir de la habitación, aquella pareja se dio cuenta que eran esperados por un rostro que denotaba molestia y bastante fastidio, el rostro de Edward Mckraken al lado de Makoto Kino, quien estaba bastante molestia por la tardanza de Iván en despertaste

—Se ve que no perdieron el tiempo allá dentro ¿No?—Dijo molesta _Lady Júpiter._

—Vamos Mako Chan, es el cumpleaños de Iván creo que lo que hicieron esta en lo razonable, pero debemos hacer mucho, la fiesta es en la tarde y aún tenemos que terminar con los preparativos de la fiesta— comentó el irlandés con bastante calma, sosteniendo un rosario de cuentas de plata en su mano derecha.

—Bien, supongo que puedo entenderlo, después de todo, los mutantes tienen un mayor apetito sexual que los humanos— y en ese momento, Makoto recibe un sonoro zape de Justina, reprendiéndola en el acto

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Deja de mencionar eso que aún no está demostrado!— Exclamó la mexicana bastante furiosa, lo que asusto al resto de sus amigos en especial a los chicos, quienes temían el poder de la mano poderosa de la joven mexicana.

—Recordarme nunca hacer enojar a jefa Justina Vasha— le susurró con miedo Shampoo, a su novio, quien conocía perfectamente los alcances de la furia de la _Reina roja._

Mientras tanto…

Hotel Inferno

Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.

6:00 am

El amanecer en la ciudad del pecado fue caluroso, de hacho la ciudad de Las Vegas pasaba por una de las peores olas de calor de toda su historia, se ha racionado el agua en demasía, de tal modo que los residentes de aquella ciudad iluminada por el neón, sufrían por la escasez del vital líquido.

Sin embargo, el hotel de lujo Inferno, y su casino Pandemónium no sufrían de semejantes carestías, gracias a permisos, con los cuales tienen acceso a agua a costa de los residentes e incluso de otros hoteles, casinos, centros de entretenimiento y en especial de capillas.

La responsable de aquella situación ha invertido la fortuna de su familia en poner un emporio que en tan solo unos años se ha ganado una fama a nivel nacional tanto que el Inferno se ha convertido en el mayor hotel de las Vegas, Responde al Nombre de Rías Von Gremory, la última heredera de su casi extinto clan demoniaco.

Ese día, la dueña del hotel Inferno pasó la noche en vela, tomando posesión del poder que heredó de su hermano luego que este fuera derrotado por Iván Koslov y destruido por la Reina Nehellenia, puesto que la batalla en Latveria le dejo secuelas en su cuerpo:

Tiene quemaduras de agua bendita en su espalda, una cicatriz que le hizo perder el ojo derecho, por lo que usa un parche, y las quemaduras de los ataques del ruso le provocaron un severo daño en todo su cuerpo, sin contar que es buscada por al menos cinco países en Europa central, por diversos homicidios, destrucción patrimonio cultural de la humanidad al destruir varias iglesias, mezquitas y sinagogas en los Balcanes.

Pero, pese a el daño que recibió por parte de Sputnik, Rías sigue con vida, y su poder demoniaco ha crecido con el tiempo, al igual que su odio en contra de Iván, y de quien busca vengarse especialmente de haberle arrebatado a su hermano Sirzerchs, el único hombre al que ella amó, al punto de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su hermano

—Hermano, pronto te vengare, nuestra hija vivirá para ver destruido Sputnik y su clan de caza demonios— Exclamo la pelirroja mientras cargaba a una bebe, viendo a lo lejos el amanecer de la ciudad de Las Vegas. Rías tenia puesta una bata de color Rojo mientas que cargaba su hija quien apenas tiene unos dos años de edad.

En ese momento, dos mujeres entraron en la habitación privada de la presidenta ejecutiva del hotel Inferno, una de ellas es una rubia chaparra con apariencia de niña, cuyos ojos alguna vez azules llenos de ira y codicia, se muestran vacíos, y opacos causado por la oscura magia de la joven Gremory, portando un vestido blanco de una pieza, y una capa roja que le cubre todo el cuerpo, Aquella chica respondía al nombre de Bonnie Von Hood y era una mercenaria reconocida en todo el mundo y que ahora solo responde al nombre de

—Bulleta a sus servicios— Dijo secamente haciendo una reverencia.

La otra mujer, era una joven de 21 años de edad, una mutante de cabello plateado que al igual que la alemana, tiene una mirada vacía en sus ojos grises, vistiendo un top de color negro botas de color gris y pantalones entallados de color azul oscuro, y que de su cuerpo salían cuatro brazos adicionales a sus hombros, ella era Rita Wayword, que en un tiempo fue la mejor amiga de Sputnik, pero ahora solo se le conoce por el nombre clave que le dio su nueva ama

— ¡Spiral a sus servicios, Rías Sama!— exclamo de la misma forma la joven mutante, quien simplemente hizo otra reverencia hacia la jefa del Clan Gremory, al mismo tiempo que les dio las indicaciones para su misión.

—Ha llegado el momento, sabemos dónde y cuándo atacar a nuestro objetivo; eliminen a todo aquel que se interponga con el objetivo, capturen a Sputnik con vida, al resto de sus amigos elimínenlos ¿entendido?—

— ¡Si _Mein_ _Führer_!—Exclamó la rubia en alemán

—Of course, Lady Gremory!— Comento secamente Spiral.

En el acto ambas chicas fueron enviadas por la magia oscura de Rías, para desparecer tras terminado el hechizo de tele transportación, por medio de un hechizo de círculo mágico, que envolvió a ambas chicas enviándolas directo a su objetivo: la casa de Iván Koslov en Coyoacán.

— ¡ _Auf wiedersehen, Herr Koslov_!— exclamo la joven demonio en alemán, mientras arrullaba lentamente a su hija, viendo el caluroso amanecer en sus nuevos dominios en la ciudad del pecado.

Momentos después…

Coyoacán, México

Cerca del hogar de Iván Koslov, dos círculos mágicos de color escarlata aparecieron en medio de la calle, provocando caos vehicular y un tremendo alboroto, anunciando de forma escandalosa, la llegada de Bulleta y Spiral, ahora siervas del oscuro clan Gremory.

— ¿pero qué está pasando?—

— ¡Nos atacan!—

Los mexicanos al ver a aquellas chicas, corrieron despavoridos al temer que fuese parte de un ataque entre pandillas mutantes de la preparatoria de Coyoacán, por lo que nadie convino en llamar a la policía, porque las fuerzas de la ley y el orden a menudo eran superados por esas pandillas.

En su lugar un puñado de estudiantes en su mayoría extranjeros, fueron al lugar de los hechos, la mayor parte de ellos encabezados por tres mutantes de nivel alfa: Sputnik, Shampoo y Athena, quienes fueron acompañados por sus tres amigos Edward Justina y Faraón quienes y estaban armados en posición de defensa, mientras que Makoto Kino solo veía desde lo lejos, esperando su turno de entrar en acción con los brazos cruzados.

— _It´s Rita Wayword!_ _—_ exclamó en ingles Edward

—Y no viene sola ahí esta Bonnie— contestó Iván con asombro, al ver a su enemiga más acérrima, sin embargo en su interior sabía que algo andaba muy mal con ambas chicas, en especial porque ella eran las adversarias que les gustaba de alardear al pelear.

—Shampoo, ¿ves a la enana rubia? Ella es Bonnie mi vieja enemiga, es muy peligrosa cuídate de ella— Advirtió el ruso a la amazona quien asintió con seriedad.

—Bueno chicos, dejemos que nuestros amigos se encarguen del trabajo duro, debemos saber cómo rayos llegaron a aquí ellas dos— especulo el irlandés a sus amigos Justina y Faraón incrédulos al ver de nueva cuenta a la mutante albina y también a la némesis de _Sputnik,_ actuando de un mismo bando.

—Creo que yo les puedo ayudar con este problema, Továrishch—

En ese momento, una chica apareció atrás de Edward y compañía. Una rubia alta de esbeltas figura cabello largo, ojos azules y tez blanca, vestida con un top negro pantalones de cuero negro y botas del mismo color y una hombrera metálica cubriéndole su brazo derecho, una chica que se llama Illyana Rasputina, mejor conocida por el alias de…

— _¡MAGIK!—_ exclamaron los tres humanos al ver a la prima de Iván Koslov llegar….

 _ **[CONTINUARA...]**_

Muchas Gracias a _**Zalgo Viajero**_ , y a Jay Leonardo, por sus reviews.

ZALGO VIAJERO: Respecto a los universos alternativos, eran un ejemplo de como pueden cambiar cada una de las realidades a lo que nosotros podriamos imaginar. y Respecto a Rias y Sizercxhs, espero que los siguientes caps sean de tu agrado porque ire dejando mas informacion de esta pareja incestuosa.

HASTA PRONTO Y NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO!


	3. COnfrontacion en Coyoacán

SPUTNIK VS RÍAS.

UN FANFIC DE RAMSÉS II

México, febrero 2017.

CAPITULO 3: CONFRONTACIÓN EN COYOACÁN

DISCLAIMER: High School DXD Pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.

Shampoo Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Bulleta/Bonnie Von Hood Pertenece a Capcom

Illyana Rasputina/Magik y Rita Wayword/Spiral Pertenecen a Marvel.

Athena Asamiya pertenece a SNK/PLAYMORE.

Makoto Kino/Lady Júpiter pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Sputnik/Iván Koslov; Edward Mckraken/Chessmaster, y Justina Sierra, son personajes (OC) originales, por lo que me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos aquí narrados pertenecen a la ficción, y no tienen relación alguna con la realidad.

"Dichoso aquel que supera la tribulación, porque una vez superada, recibirá la corona de la vida que El Señor prometió a los que lo aman".

Epístola de Santiago, 1, 12.

PREVIAMENTE…

Los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Iván Koslov fueron interrumpidos cuando dos conocidas del mutante ruso aparecieron en medio de las calles de Coyoacán, Eran dos conocidas del soldado soviético: Spiral y Bulleta, lo cual sorprendió a Iván al no saber nada de ellas en varios años.

Por otra Parte, Edward, Justina y Faraón, al ver la situación en la que se encontraban vieron la llegada de la prima de Iván Koslov. Illyana Rasputina, mejor conocida en el mundo mutante como Magik.

Ninguno de ellos sospecha que la autora de este infame atentado es quizás la mayor enemiga del soldado ruso, La ultima heredera del Clan demoniaco Gremory: Su nombre Rías Von Gremory.

Coyoacán, México DF

8/mayo/2004, 8:00 Am

Narración: James Edward Mckraken III

"Fue la primera vez que vi a Von Hood…"

"Me la imagine de muchas maneras: Una mujer de apariencia infantil vestida de caperucita roja; una joven mujer bella y de boca sucia, y con una mirada asesina llena de odio e ira, en contra de los mutantes, en particular de mi amigo Iván".

"Pero mi primera impresión de ella, fue la de un zombi, manipulada por una fuerza oscura: no había emoción en su lenguaje corporal, ni sus ojos mostraban vida aparente y aún no había hablado, solo empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, al lado de Rita, la amiga de Iván, quien estaba en el mismo trance, lo que me llamó la atención".

"En ese momento yo me acerque, lentamente hacia donde estaban mis tres amigos mutantes, al mismo tiempo que Justina y los demás se mantenían lejos":

"Al llegar con Iván Athena y Shampoo, esta última me preguntó"

"—Debilucho Eddie, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esto se va a volver muy Peligroso!— me dijo burlonamente Shampoo, y a pesar de la broma, me dirigí con mi amigo y mi novia.

— Iván, Athena, ¿Pueden sentir algo en sus mentes?— les pregunte a Iván y a mi novia, al mismo tiempo que yo seguía observando cómo se nos acercaban más y más aquellas chicas.

—No por parte de Spiral, ella tiene la mente apagada, sin embargo, con la mente de la rubia enana, hay una fuerza que no me deja leer su mente— me avisó Athena con preocupación.

—Es más que eso, puedo oler magia oscura… como en los Balcanes…—

"Fue ahí que me percaté de una aterradora posibilidad, que se volvía real…"

— ¡Rías Von Gremory sigue viva!— Exclamé sorprendido, pues creí que Iván y mi prima Levy habían destruido al mayor clan demoniaco de la historia hace dos años"

—De hecho, siempre tuve mis dudas si en verdad había muerto en el castillo de la Reina Nehellenia— Confesó Iván bastante serio viendo fijamente a Rita y a Von Hood.

—Efectivamente Ivanovich, Lady Von Gremory a su pelea en los Balcanes, aunque ella admite que usted fue el ganador…— Dijo la chica albina de forma monótona, sin ningún ápice de emoción, lo que lo volvió más aterrador su discurso.

"Y rápidamente, varios de nuestros compañeros estudiantes empezaron a arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor, la noticia de la pelea se difundió como reguero de pólvora, pese a que habían pocos estudiantes debido a la semana de exámenes extraordinarios, porque la mayoría de los jóvenes resultaron ser compañeros de escuela, lo cual fue algo muy peligroso de su cuenta porque no sabían en el peligro que se estaban metiendo"

"En ese momento, Bonnie me observó con especial atención y eso es raro porque no la conocía, ni siquiera conocía a Rías, lo cual me llevó la atención":

—Y tú, el joven pelirrojo, debes de ser el pequeño Eddie Mckraken— y en el acto la alemana dibujo una sonrisa vacía en el rostro me asustó un poco, Pero Athena intervino

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres con MI Novio?— pregunto seriamente mi querida Athena, quien tomo mi mano.

—Tranquila Asamiya San, no tengo interés en ti o en tu debilucho novio, de hecho solo vengo por Iván y quizás por su prima ¡Saluda Magik! Vamos ven a Unirte a la fiesta— Dijo la germana con un tono tan tranquilo que Magik, parada allá atrás, tuvo que intervenir".

"Esperen un momento: Algo andaba mal, no sé Iván pero no entiendo como estas dos chicas, en particular Bonnie nos conocen, y sobre todo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Rías Von Gremory en todo esto?"

"Y lo peor de todo es que los estudiantes estaban gritando y echando alaridos, tenían la enfermiza idea de vernos pelear en contra de ellas, como si se hubieran apoderado de ellos un enfermizo deseo de sangre y violencia, como si hubieran sido dominados por sus más bajas pasiones".

"Fue en ese momento que mi amigo el ruso decidió hablar con su némesis"

—Sé que no eres Bonnie, la Bulleta que conozco jamás es así de amable ni por error— Espetó con seriedad Iván, al mismo tiempo que Shampoo estaba sacando sus garras y empezando a transformarse en chica gata.

—Al fin te das cuenta: En parte tienes razón, Herr Vassili: solo uso el cuerpo de tu némesis para comunicarme, debido a que estoy atendiendo negocios más importantes, y la verdad preferí enviar a estas dos chicas para contactarte: por un lado, a tu mayor admiradora en Nerima, Spiral, ¿Quién diría que una americana pudiera ser tan leal a un torpe ruso como tú?— Dijo La alemana esta vez con una voz femenina pero neutral.

"Al ver a Rita, vi que no se había movido en nada, que de hecho estaba detrás de Bonnie esperando sus órdenes, en un trance que del cual no podía salir por sí misma."

"Y para empeorar la situación en nuestro lado del campo Makoto estaba quieta pero pude observar una mueca de satisfacción dibujarse en su cara, podía ver claramente que estaba conteniendo su emoción de pelear, una característica muy arraigada en el interior de la genética mutante, incluso Iván Athena Shampoo y Magik, estaban con el mismo entusiasmo ¡Parecen unos simios salvajes en busca de peleas!"

"Por otra parte, era claro que ambas chicas estaban poseídas por el poder demoniaco de los Von Gremory y que esto no hacía más que iniciar".

—Vassili, la última vez que nos vimos me quemaste gran parte de mi cuerpo, me sacaste un ojo, y encima de eso, hiciste que la Reina Nehellenia destruyera a mi hermano, uno de los cuatro jefes del inframundo, y que ahora haya una guerra entre vampiros y demonios— Dijo aquella voz ahora con desprecio y enojo.

Pero fue en ese momento que Iván volvió a hablar

— ¿Y tú que hiciste en los Balcanes Rías? ¡Destruiste capillas, iglesias, mezquitas y sinagogas, incluso pueblos enteros! ¡Mataste a muchos humanos y mutantes por igual! Eso sin contentar que terminaste por destruir a gran parte de las más importantes familias vampyr en Transilvania, ¿Y tú solo le lloras a tu hermano?— Reprochó mi amigo el ruso, al ver seriamente a Bonnie, descubriendo quien la controla.

"Luego de la airada respuesta de mi amigo el ruso, la sonrisa falsa de Bonnie se esfumó, y la ira vino en su lugar, al mismo tiempo que Athena y Shampoo ya estaban rodeando al par de chicas, al igual que los demás, incluyéndome"

"Bonnie no se movió y solo chasqueo los dedos para hacer que Spiral empezará a bailar y rápidamente invocar a varios de sus clones que salieron luego de completar su coreografía, saliendo siete en total"

"Faraón y Justina tenían bates de beisbol en sus manos, la prima de Iván desenvaino su Soulsword, yo saque mis pistolas, Athena y Shampoo estaban en posición de combate al mismo tiempo que Iván tomo posición de guardia con sus puños encendidos".

"En ese momento, y para sorpresa de nosotros, Makoto Kino, quien estaba al margen de la situación como una espectadora más, también hizo acto de presencia con una nube de relámpagos que electrificó el ambiente, lo cual sorprendió a todos incluso a Iván".

"Fue la primera vez que vi el poder de Makoto: una chica alta como el propio Iván, de cabello castaño y largo, ojos color miel, con una escultural figura usando un Sailor Fuku blanco, con falda de color verde, poniéndose unos guantes de combate de color rojo y botas verdes, que le cubrían las espinillas y la hacían ver más poderosa e intimidante".

— ¡Ara-Ara! Iván Kun, no me contaste que tenías amigas muy interesantes, en especial esa pinche enana rubia de mierda ¡Sabes que soy celosa en cuanto a que mis presas tengan más depredadores! Por ello quiero hacerte una petición: ¿Está bien si me deshago de esa enana?— Preguntó la joven nipona a mi amigo, quien solo asiente ligeramente, provocando una sonrisa sádica en la mutante.

"Entonces me puse a rezar, para que Dios nos protegiera de la Bestia de la destrucción que era Rías Von Gremory. Gracias a Dios, siempre tengo un plan para cada contingencia, incluyendo el ataque de una chica demonio".

Narración: Iván Koslov/Sputnik

8:15 am

"Lo único que me faltaba: tener que lidiar con Rías controlando a Bonnie y a Rita, y al mismo tiempo, a Makoto en modo Berserker, ¿Se cree la pinche hija de Wolverine?"

"Pero al menos, Rías hizo que Bonnie atacase primero, lanzando varios misiles, que fueron desviados gracias a una rápida ráfaga de relámpagos de Lady Júpiter".

—Por cierto, ¿Te sigues llamando Lady Júpiter, Továrishch Kino?— Le pregunte a Makoto al mismo tiempo que Spiral lanzaba varios ataques mágicos por medio de su danza, lo que provoco cierto desconcierto al principio

—Sí, aunque es demasiado largo, Pero es mejor que Sputnik— se burló cínicamente Makoto, lo que ignoré completamente.

— ¿Podrían callarse? ¡Shampoo tratar de esquivar ataques de chica albina!— alego Mi novia mientras ella y los demás trataban de salir bien librados del tremendo ataque de Spiral y sus duplicados.

"Spiral, mi vieja amiga del Nobunaga estaba frente a mi atacándome, y de alguna forma mis amigos me ayudaron a detenerla: mientras los mexicanos nos ayudaban bloqueando sus ataques de espada, Athena bloqueaba sus ataques de energía y con la ayuda de las balas de Edward, mantiene alejados a los clones de Justina y Faraón, y al mismo tiempo que Shampoo, Magik y yo, atacábamos a sus clones, hasta que destruimos a todas sus ilusiones, quedando únicamente la Rita Wayword original, rodeada por nosotros"

"Y de nueva cuenta, Rita nos atacó, lanzándonos varios ataques de energía mágica, los cuales pudimos esquivar a duras penas, si no hubiera sido por el Psycho Shield de Athena, salimos enteros de esos ataques, que destruyeron a los arboles aledaños"

"Afortunadamente, el contraataque llegó y con varias de mis poderosas llamaradas, lo que evitó que ella escapase o volviera a atacarnos, lo que fue aprovechado por mi novia, quien empezó a lanzar varios zarpazos para desarmarla, aunque ella solo bloqueaba los certeros y rápidos ataques de mi amada Shampoo, afortunadamente, Athena y yo le cubrimos la espalda"

"Mientras tanto, Lady Júpiter empezó a lanzarle rayos a una poseída Bulleta, quien los esquiva de forma rápida, y precisa, aterrando a los espectadores que se acercaron a ver la pelea, e incluso hizo cimbrar el suelo solo por el poder que Makoto emanaba de su interior"

— ¡Por la momia de Lenin! ¡Eres impresionante, Makoto chan!—Le dije a Makoto, Ella ha mejorado bastante sus poderes del relámpago, incluso podría jurar que había reservado todo eso para enfrentarme en algún futuro cercano.

—No has visto nada Iván, ¡Júpiter Thundebolt!—En ese momento una ráfaga de relámpagos impactó a Bonnie, estrellándola contra de un muro que termino por agrietarse, provocando alaridos en los espectadores.

"Sin embargo, el cuerpo poseído de Bonnie se levantó; fue suficiente para dejarla fuera de combate, mucho menos para destruir la posesión que Rías ejercía sobre ella, dejándonos a la mayoría impresionados por su resistencia".

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Iván golpea más fuerte que tú! Pero no importa ¡Los enviare al infierno a todos!— Exclamo furiosa Rías, levantando en el acto al cuerpo de Bonnie, quien empezó a lanzar varias granadas en forma de manzana.

"En ese momento, en medio del caos, noté Dos cosas, el control sobre el cuerpo de Bonnie era casi absoluto, mientras que el control hacia Spiral estaba disminuyendo drásticamente, incluso empecé a escucharla

— ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor mátenme!— Escuche la voz de Rita la cual se empezó a tocar la cabeza de forma dramática incluso soltó todas sus espadas.

"Era una oportunidad para salvar a mi amiga del control demoniaco de Von Gremory, sin embargo, un portal empezó a aparecer alrededor de ambas chicas; era claro que se trataba de una retirada, así que Athena, Shampoo y yo fuimos a detener el escape de Spiral."

"Pero ahora los ataques de Rías se intensificaron, no solo lanzó varias granadas, sino también ráfagas de ametralladora, y sobre todo, bombas molotov, las cuales apague por medio de mis poderes piroquinéticos. No obstante Rías estaba tan ocupada en atacarnos a Shampoo Athena y a mí, que se olvidó por completo de Makoto, quien cubría a Faraón y Justina y también de dos personas más…"

—Magik, Edward ¡Detengan a Bonnie! ¡No dejen que escape!—Exclamé mientas estaba ocupado tratando de sujetar a Spiral.

"Y rápidamente, Edward y Magik fueron a detener a Bulleta ayudando a Makoto, quien estaba teniendo aprietos para controlar a Bonnie y para controlar sus poderes eléctricos, lo cual puede provocar desastre algo que naturalmente se dieron cuenta ambos".

— ¡Encárgate de Makoto! Debo detener a Bonnie— Espetó Edward seriamente, lo cual nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, Incluyéndome.

— ¿Estas demente? ¡En cuanto la enana te vea te liquidará! ¡Es un acto suicida!— Espetó Illyana a mi amigo irlandés, quien negó con la cabeza

— ¿Quién dice que quiero suicidarme? ¡Tengo la convicción de que puedo detenerla!—Y en el acto, Edward se lanzó en contra de Bulleta, solamente armado con su voluntad y una pistola

"Debo reconocer que incluso yo estaba escéptico sobre la carga de mi amigo, pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi a Edward esquivar todos los ataques de Bonnie: misiles, disparos, granadas incluso lanzallamas, todo para que al llegar ante su rival, y atacar".

— Blessing Grenade!— En el acto, Edward le arrojó a Bonnie, un globo de agua bendita, lo que termino por hacer que cayera y se retorcerse de dolor

— ¡Quítenme esto! ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¡Maldito seas Mckraken! ¡Pagarás por esto!— Exclamo con dolor, pese a que en apariencia, Bonnie solo fue mojada por agua, que fue suficiente para romper el control mental de Rías, y así liberar a Spiral, quien termino inconsciente luego que Bonnie fuera derrotada por Eddie".

"En ese momento, Edward sacó un crucifijo de plata de entre sus ropas, y lo mostró a Bonnie quien empezó a retroceder ante la presencia del sagrado objeto"

—No, aléjalo de mí, ¡No lo soporto!—

—En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo, ¡Vete de aquí Demonio!— Exclamó Edward lo que hizo que Bonnie, fuera cubierta por una estala de luz que termino por liberarla completamente, del poder demoniaco de Rías, terminado de forma abrupta la pelea contra la "hija de la bestia".

—No puedo creerlo, ¡Mckraken venció a Bonnie!— Exclamaron la mayoría de mis amigos, quienes tomaron a Edward celebrando.

"La mayoría de la gente que estaba presente, empezó a gritar el nombre de Edward, incluso le pusieron un nuevo alias: "Eddie el exorcista" por haber derrotado a un demonio que había poseído el cuerpo de una chica tan malévola como Bonnie von Hood".

"No obstante, apenas tuvimos tiempo para celebrar y cargar a Rita cuando una hermosa mujer de cabello gris, alta, de ojos azules, vestida de Maid francesa y con un semblante serio apareció en un círculo mágico, viéndome fijamente a los ojos".

—Buenas tardes, permítanme presentarme: me llamó Grayfia Von Lucifurge, y por órdenes de mi ama, debería llevarme a Bonnie von Hood, y a Rita Wayword, pero en vista que tienen a Rita bajo control y tomando en cuenta sus niveles de pelea, creo que me conformare con Froilán Von Hood— Comentó Seriamente la chica demonio

Luego de un momento, aquella mujer me miró atentamente

—Vassili Ivanovich Koslov Petrovich, nieto de Vassili Koslov, mutante de clase alfa y último heredero del Clan del Fénix, responsable de la muerte de lord Sirzerchs von Gremory ¡Mi prometido! Quiero preguntarle ¿Por qué le hizo eso a mi señor?—

"En ese momento, sentí el peso de la mirada de Grayfia, y entendí que debía decirle la verdad a ella, la única chica demonio que me ayudo cuando fui capturado por los infames hermanos Von Gremory".

— ¿Lo amabas, no? Seré honesto contigo Grayfia ¡A él solo le importaba su hermana! ¡Rías fue la única mujer que amó! ¡Por ello la embarazó! ¡Tú solo eras la Reina, Grayfia! De hecho, ahora eres la reina de Rías, ¡No hay diferencia!— Exclamé serenamente a la prometida del finado Von Gremory.

"Y de nueva cuenta la mujer de cabello plateado se dirigió a nosotros".

—Disculpad nuestra interrupción pero mi ama os advierte: ¡Apartaos de este conflicto si queréis vivir! Haced caso a esta advertencia y ella respetará vuestras insignificantes vidas ¡Mas no osen contrariarla! ¡En especial vos, Joven Mckraken! ¡Su refutación le precede y por ello, os concederemos un armisticio de un mes! si para el final del mismo armisticio, vosotros sigues en pie de guerra, ¡Serán vuestros enemigos y seréis destruidos! ¿Habéis entendido?— Dijo finalmente la subordinada de Rías.

"Después de su advertencia, Grayfia se percata que fue ignorada por Magik y Makoto, quienes discutían sobre sus poderes mutantes, Shampoo, y Athena estaban hablando de como Eddie y yo habíamos peleado, los únicos que escucharon su exhortación fuimos Edward, Justina, Faraón y yo".

— ¡No le tememos a Von Gremory! Si Dios está con nosotros, ¿Quién se opondrá?— Contestó Eddie con plena confianza.

"En el acto, Grayfia se tocó la cabeza, y decidió huir con Bonnie y salió de ahí por medio de un portal mágico, el escuchar a Mckraken solo la trastornaba, el solo escuchar nombrar a Dios, es suficiente para detener a más de mil demonios y todo gracias a la fuerza espiritual de la familia de mi amigo irlandés".

"Fue en ese momento que mi prima hizo un comentario por demás bastante atinado".

— ¡Eso fue Raro! Eddie derrotó a dos grandes peleadoras— Comentó Illyana, al mismo tiempo que revisamos no tener heridas, y una vez que teníamos a Spiral, fuimos de regreso a mi casa, después de todo mi cumpleaños es hoy, y no por nada me perderé de mi celebración, al lado de mi novia, mi amigo Edward y mi amiga Athena".

"En ese momento, Athena se acercó a Edward y le dio un zape en la nuca y se veía bastante molesta y preocupada, especialmente luego de atacar a Bonnie sin ningún arma":

— ¡Baka! ¡Estuviste a punto de Morir! ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!— Exclamo Athena al borde del llanto y luego, tanto Athena como Edward terminaron besándose, algo que fue aplaudido por el público, el cual fue alejándose al terminar la pelea, y porque las sirenas de las patrullas que rondaban muy cerca las calles.

"Luego de ver aquella escena aproveche para acercarme a Shampoo quien estaba cuidando a Rita, y al verme ella me preguntó".

— ¿Todo bien Vasha?— a lo que le contesté con un tierno abrazo que me fue correspondido.

—Descuida cariño estoy bien, pero debo ser honesto, estoy preocupado por Rita, no sé qué le haya pasado a ella en estos tres años que desapareció— le comente con seriedad.

"Pero la seriedad se fue cuando Rita despertó en los brazos de Shampoo, y lo primero que hizo fue reaccionar espontáneamente"

— ¡Shampoo! ¡Ivanovich! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Si los Yashida y Kodachi los ven, estarán en problemas!— Exclamó Rita bastante sorprendida al vernos juntos.

— ¡Rita estar enloqueciendo!— Grito bastante alterada mi novia, pero mientras Athena la tranquilizaba, le hice una sencilla pregunta a mi amiga albina.

—Továrishch Wayword, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?—

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Pues lo último que recuerdo es que tú Shampoo y yo estábamos peleando contra Shinobis! ¿No lo recuerdan?— Comento muestra amiga bastante extrañada al ver la reacción de todos.

"Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabe es que eso ocurrió ¡Hace casi tres años en Japón! En el Nombre de Dios: ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo amiga mía?"

 _ **[CONTINUARÁ...]**_

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

 **En especial: Zalgo Viajero y a dios DIO, por sus comentarios.**

 **ZALGO VIAJERO:**

 **1) Efectivamente, la Primer Batalla entre Sputnik y los hermanos Von Gremory ya se efectuo, pero ocurrio en los balcanes, y como has visto el resultado de esta fue la destruccion de Sirzserchs Von Gremory,y la caida de Rias. Ambos hermanos, llevan a cuestas varios crimenes; como la destruccion de varios poblados, y tambien asesinando a varios civiles, en su mayoria humanos y esclavizando a todo mutante con los que se encontrasen.**

 **2) Por otro lado, si veremos inclusion de varios personajes de distintas series de Cartoons y anime, en espcial, Date a Live, Highschool of the dead, Fairy Tail, entre otras, conviviendo en un universo semejante al de Marvel Comics.**

 **3 )Por ultimo, te crecomiendo que leas "La Guerra Privada de Nehellenia", y tambien la saga de mis fics de Shampoo, que aparecen en mi Perfil principal.**

 **Sin mas que decir, y acalrando unas pocas dudas, Muchas Gracias Y Hasta el Siguiente Cap!**


	4. SALVE RIAS!

SPUTNIK VS RÍAS.

UN FANFIC DE RAMSÉS II

México, AGOSTO 2017.

CAPITULO 4: SALVE RIAS!

DISCLAIMER: High School DXD Pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.

Shampoo Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Erza Scarlet pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Saeko Busujima pertenece a Daisuke y Shouji Sato

Illyana Rasputina/Magik y Rita Wayword/Spiral Pertenecen a Marvel.

Athena Asamiya pertenece a SNK/PLAYMORE.

Makoto Kino/Lady Júpiter pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Sputnik/Iván Koslov; Edward Mckraken/Chessmaster, y Justina Sierra, son personajes (OC) originales, por lo que me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos aquí narrados pertenecen a la ficción, y no tienen relación alguna con la realidad.

El siguiente episodio contiene lenguaje de adultos y escenas de violencia Y/O sexuales. Se recomienda discreción

 _"Lo que ha pasado es una advertencia de la historia, olvidarlo sería un pecado; fue posible que esto sucediera, y es posible que esto sucediera en cualquier momento"._

Karl Jaspers, Filósofo alemán perseguido por los nazis

PREVIAMENTE…

En medio de los preparativos de su fiesta de cumpleaños, Iván Koslov y compañía reciben la indeseada visita de Bonnie von Hood, acompañada de Spiral, quienes atacan con todo a los amigos de Sputnik, quienes no dudan ni un segundo en defenderse de la agresión de parte de la sirvienta de Von Gremory.

Luego de una dura pelea, Edward Mckraken logró someter a la poseída Bonnie, pero antes de terminar de liberarla, apareció Grayfia Von Lucifurge, otra sirvienta del maligno clan gracias a la sólida fe del irlandés

Sin embargo, Sputnik se sorprendió que durante los tres últimos años su amiga Spiral había aparecido, no obstante, ella perdió la memoria de lo que había sido de ella…

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.

Hotel Inferno

8/Mayo/2004, 8:00 am

La incursión en contra de Iván Koslov resultó un rotundo fracaso…

Y el principal responsable de aquel humillante fracaso se llamaba James Edward Mckraken III, también conocido como Chessmaster.

— ¡Estúpido irlandés! ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse en mis planes? ¡Le hare pagar esta humillación!— Bramo con furia la pelirroja mientras golpeaba una mesa con su puño al punto de destruirla, lo que aterró a Grayfia, quien había llegado luego de su encuentro con los amigos de Iván Koslov, siendo castigada por haber sido derrotada por un humano…

—Discúlpeme Rías-Sama, no creí que el irlandés tuviera…— pero ella fue abofeteada por su superior, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa

—Tú, imbécil de porra, ¡te pusiste a platicar con esos idiotas! ¡Estas más pendeja que ellos!— Explotó Von Gremory al oír la pobre excusa de Grayfia.

— _Mein Führer,_ ellos eran muchos, y Mckraken…— y nuevamente Grayfia fue detenida por medio de un golpe por parte de su ama

— ¡Suficiente! ¡No quiero oír tus excusas! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Llévate a Von Hood y ponla en la cámara de recuperación! Llama a Himejima, Busujima y a Scarlet a mi presencia— Ordenó la mujer pelirroja, y de inmediato Grayfia se retiró de la suite de Rías, llevándose a Bonnie von Hood con ella, la cual seguía inconsciente.

En ese momento, Rías fue donde la cuna de su hija, quien había despertado luego del escándalo que armó su madre con la discusión con su Reina, pudo encontrar la calma al ver a su bebé en su regazo, al mismo tiempo que tres subordinadas de Von Gremory entraban en la Suite de su jefa.

— Saeko Busujima: una espadachín de casi 20 años de edad, de cabello purpura y largo, portando tres espadas con vestido de color negro y largo, el cual le permite mostrar un pronunciado escote y una marca con el símbolo del clan von Gremory en su hombro derecho, prueba que ella dejo de ser humana para convertirse en parte del clan demoniaco Von Gremory, luego de perder en Nerima hace casi tres años, por culpa de Shampoo Li.

— Erza Scarlet: Otra chica de 20 años con cabello largo peinado con una cola de caballo y portando un uniforme de titanio, con un parche en el ojo derecho, Guerrera Symkariana y antigua líder de Fairy Tail, hasta que fue derrotada por Iván Koslov en la Batalla de Timisoara hace casi dos años. Ella se volvió Sierva del Clan Von Gremory cuando traiciono a Lucy Heartfilia para obtener el liderazgo de los Rebeldes Symkarianos

— Akeno Himejima: vistiendo el típico informe de Miko Japonesa, aparenta la edad de 21 años, tiene cabello color negro y largo sostenido por una cola de caballo, y su uniforme dejaba ver un esbelto cuerpo tan espectacular como el la propia Von Gremory. Un ángel caído con poderes eléctricos, que fue derrotada por un grupo conocido como _Los Guadalupes,_ comandados por Justina Sierra durante la Batalla de Nerima. Al convertirse en alfil de Rías desde la infancia, fue primera sierva en ser reclutada por Rías von Gremory.

Todas y cada una de ellas tenían cuentas pendientes con Iván Koslov y sus amigos, aceptando vender su alma a la chica demonio con tal de obtener venganza.

Al entrar al cuarto privado de Von Gremory, las tres mujeres hicieron una reverencia y rápidamente emularon el infame saludo nazi

— _¡Heil Rías! ¡Sieg Heil!_ _—_ Exclamaron las tres mujeres extendiendo su brazo derecho al frente, para el beneplácito de la heredera de las Gremory quien las saludó con el mismo gesto infame.

— ¡Señoritas! Fieles sirvientas mías: ¡El intento de secuestrar a Sputnik ha fracasado por culpa de Von Hood y Grayfia! ¡Lamentablemente hemos perdido el factor sorpresa!— Termino de hablar Rías aun amamantando a su hija, sin que ella empezase a llorar.

Las reacciones que tienen el trio de sirvientas al escuchar la noticia son diferentes entre sí: Saeko solo musitó una sonrisa burlona, Akeno se mostró impactada por el fracaso de la Reina de Rías, mientras que Erza estalló en furia

— ¡Por los mil diablos! ¿Cómo pudieron fallar en algo tan sencillo? ¡Froilán Von Gremory! ¡Permítame ir a ese lugar y yo misma le traeré la cabeza del ruso en bandeja de oro!— Erza exclamó inclinándose frente a Rías, mientras Saeko estallo con una potente carcajada, lo que le molestó bastante a la ex líder de Fairy Tail

— ¡Vaya Erza! No sabía que tu tenías tantas ganas de suicidarte ¿Por qué no mejor te compramos una lápida?— dijo burlonamente la joven Busujima, cosa que no tomó muy bien La tuerta de Fairy Tail.

— ¡Cállate perra! ¡No permitiré que nadie me gane el honor de asesinar a ese maldito ruso!— en ese momento Erza saca una de sus espadas de un círculo mágico y apunta en contra de Saeko, quien sonríe maliciosamente al tomar dos de sus katanas viendo a Erza sin un ápice de piedad.

De repente, Rías se interpone entre Erza y Saeko, quienes detienen su ataque y debido a una fuerte presión del aura demoniaca de su líder, fueron obligadas a arrodillarse en su presencia, lo que hizo que las dos guerreras estuvieran atemorizadas y perturbadas por el enorme poder demoniaco de su ama.

— ¡Silencio! ¡No me importan sus cochinos pleitos! Pero mataré a la que despierte a mi Hija de su siesta ¿Entendido?— a lo que obtuvo un silencio que mostraba el terror entre el sequito de la pelirroja Von Gremory.

—En cuanto a tu venganza Erza, Saeko tiene Razón: si vas a México, ¡Morirás antes de llegar a donde se encuentra Sputnik! ¡La ciudad de México es peligrosa para los demonios!— comentó preocupada Von Gremory, para el asombro de aquellas tres mujeres

—Por ello, dejaremos que nuestro querido amigo venga a nosotros, aquí a Las Vegas, ¡Donde YO mando! Si vamos a la ciudad de México, estaremos en desventaja. En cambio aquí no hay nada que perder ¿entendido?— a lo que la symkariana aceptó.

—Entonces, Rías sama, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que requirió nuestra humilde presencia?— Preguntó diligentemente Akeno Himejima, a lo que Rías le contestó

—Bueno, Akeno San, tienen tres misiones que espero cumplan al pie de la letra: Akeno: tu busca al Sekiryuutei, es decir a Issei Hyodo, vuelve a Japón y avísame en cuanto lo encuentres— A lo que Akeno asintió aceptando la misión.

— _Sieg Heil_!— Vociferó Akeno levantándose en el acto, levantando su brazo derecho.

—Saeko, tú te quedarás a entrenar, y después te irás a la ciudad de México, te instalaras ahí y esperaras nuevas órdenes, Vigila a nuestros enemigos, y sobre todo, no intentes confrontar al ruso o a sus amigos, ¿Entendido?—ordenó Rías seriamente.

— _Sieg Heil!_ _—_ Exclamo Saeko del mismo modo que lo hizo la miko Himejima.

Finalmente, ordenó que se retirasen a sus dos sirvientas niponas, lo cual ambas hicieron de inmediato, llevándose a la hija de Von Gremory con ellas.

Ahora, Rías y Erza tuvieron una larga platica sobre lo que pasó hace rato…

Y todo comenzó cuando la propia Von Gremory le anuncio su misión

—Erza, tu deberás infiltrarte a la isla Rykers, y una vez adentro debes de liberar a alguien para reclutare en nuestro gremio, ¿entendido?— a lo que la Symkariana le respondió con el mismo saludo nazi.

— _Sieg Heil Mein Führer!_ _—_ Exclamó Erza Scarlet

Sin embargo, al terminar de hablar aquella pelirroja recibió una bofetada por parte de Rías…

— ¿Quién coños te crees que eres maldita perra? ¡El ruso es mío! ¡No dejare que nadie más sea quien lo mate!— Y Rías le volvió a asestar otra bofetada, dejando impactada a la joven Scarlet, quien reacciona ante la sorpresa del golpe de su ama

—Disculpe Señorita, ¡Solo recordé lo que ese Sputnik me hizo en Timisoara!— y en el acto, Erza le muestra a su ama un sello con forma de cruz, lo cual hizo a Rías alejarse de Erza, como su fuese una peste para ella

— ¡No mames! ¿Ese idiota usó ese sello contigo?—

— Mientras pueda cubrirlo no le afectará Señorita Rías, pero si, ¡Ese maldito Ruso me puso una cruz en mis dos manos! ¡Ahora solo puedo usar magia de transformación de ropas y convocar armas! ¡No puedo lanzar rayos de energía mágica de ningún tipo por esta restricción!— Dijo Erza con los ojos llorosos, pero en ese momento aquella chica sintió los tibios labios de Von Gremory quien le dijo seductoramente al oído.

—No te preocupes Erza; hoy te haré sentir mucho mejor, y yo me encargare del ruso a su debido tiempo ¡Solo relájate y disfrutemos el momento!… —

Y en el acto, Rías y Erza empezaron a besarse con lujuria, al mismo tiempo que la chica demonio acaricio el voluptuoso cuerpo de la subordinada, al mismo tiempo que Erza empezaba a gemir

— ¿Te gusta esto verdad Erza? ¿Te gusta que mis manos acaricien tu cuerpo?— Y la Gremory solo recibió gemidos y balbuceos por parte de su subordinada pelirroja mientras seguían dando rienda suelta a su éxtasis.

* * *

Una semana después, en Coyoacán…

Casa de Iván Koslov.

15/Mayo/2004 10:00 am.

Narración: Edward Mckraken

"Ha pasado una semana luego del ataque de Von Gremory…"

"Shampoo ha estado cuidando a Spiral luego que ella recupero la consciencia, pero sigue sin recuperar la memoria, y mucho me temo que le hayan lavado el cerebro durante todo este tiempo".

"Por su parte, tanto Iván como Athena han escaneado su mente en varias ocasiones y a pesar que ambos estuvieron explorando su inconsciente, no encontraron más que algunas memorias sueltas, como si la mayor parte de sus recuerdos hubieran sido arrancados de su mente y solo quedasen breves memorias aisladas".

"Luego de su cumpleaños, y después de haber terminado de explorar la mente de Rita, Iván poco a poco vuelve de la conmoción, especialmente porque él debía encargarse de organizar el tema de las vacaciones de verano":

"Por ello, Shampoo y el propio Iván llevaron a Spiral con el médico, especialmente a revisarla, y de paso a resolver sus problemas, y mientras Spiral estaba en consulta, yo fui a visitar a Iván y a Shampoo a su casa".

"Sin embargo, con contaba que Makoto llegara al mismo tiempo que yo…"

—Buenos días pulga, ¿Qué haces aquí?— me pregunto aquella chica, que estaba vestida de forma sencilla no obstante la blusa de color verde y la falda larga de color marrón resaltaba su altura y su esbelta y torneada figura

"¿Dios mío que estoy diciendo? ¡Hasta a mí me impacto como se veía!"

—Eso no te incumbe Makoto, además eso mismo podría preguntarte, pero supongo que vienes a pelear con Iván ¿no es así?— le contesté bastante sonrojado, a lo que ella me contestó sarcásticamente

— ¡No! Solo vine a pedirle que sea su novia— me dijo la joven Kino burlonamente.

Al oír la forma en que me contestó supe que era sarcasmo, pero quien no lo supo, fue el puño de Shampoo, quien abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para oír semejante declaración, y cuyo ataque termino por golpear una de las costillas de mi acompañante castaña

— ¿Así que Makoto mostrarse tal y cómo es? ¡Pues no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados!— Exclamó furiosa mi amiga china quien veía con desdén a su "amiga" japonesa.

— ¡Espérate pinche Shampoo! ¡Solo vine a pelear con tu idiota novio! ¡Además tu sabes bien…!— Pero otro puño en el estómago obligo a Makoto a retroceder ante el poderoso ataque de la amazona quien la volvió a golpear a puño limpio.

—No me importa, De todos modos he querido saldar cuentas contigo ¡En guardia!—

"En ese momento, vi detenidamente a Makoto: me di cuenta que estaba verdaderamente sorprendida de la reacción de Shampoo, quien estaba verdaderamente molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar".

—Shampoo, no quiero pelear contigo, y menos cuando estoy estrenando ropa, ¡Solo vine a hablar de algo importante! Pero en vista que quieres pelear conmigo ¡Voy a darte gusto!— exclamo Makoto mostrando una sonrisa burlona

No obstante Shampoo seguía sin mostrar ningún ápice de arrepentimiento en su lenguaje corporal, de hecho, estaba empezando a molestarse hasta que empezó a gritar como loca.

— ¡Pulga! Obsérvala con atención: conozco perfectamente a esta loca y algo no está bien: debes de ir por Sputnik— me ordenó Makoto con seriedad.

"En ese momento, tanto mi acompañante como yo escuchamos un fuerte rugido: como de pantera, y cuando vimos a Shampoo, observamos que ella se había convertido en su forma felina: Se volvió más alta que Makoto, y el cabello se le alargó considerablemente, y estaba cubierta de pelo purpura y al mismo tiempo le había crecido una cola felina

Pero, a diferencia de lo que pasó la semana pasada, esta vez estaba completamente fuera de control…

—Spiral… ¡SPIRAL!— Estallo Shampoo furiosa cubierta por buna poderosa aura de combate de color Púrpura, lo que llamo la atención de algunas personas, en específico, algunos curiosos que empezaron a reunirse entorno empezando así una de las mayores trifulcas de las que pueda recordar.

"Fue en ese momento que supe realmente que estaba envuelto en un verdadero problema que solo pude bufar de fastidio, pero en el interior estaba completamente aterrado, no obstante debía ser fuerte, no solamente por mí, sino por Makoto, quien empezó aumentar su aura de combate, rodeando el ambiente de electricidad".

"Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, fue correr hacia la casa de Iván esperando a que mi amigo supera que hacer para detener a Shampoo de iniciar una pelea de mutantes contra Makoto y evitar que arruinasen sus vidas"

 _ **[CONTINUARA...]**_


	5. SHAMPOO VS LADY JUPITER

SPUTNIK VS RÍAS.

UN FANFIC DE RAMSÉS II

México, ABRIL 2018.

CAPITULO 5: SHAMPOO VS LADY JÚPITER

DISCLAIMER: High School DXD Pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi.

Shampoo Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Illyana Rasputina/Magik y Rita Wayword/Spiral Pertenecen a Marvel.

Athena Asamiya pertenece a SNK/PLAYMORE.

Makoto Kino/Lady Júpiter pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Sputnik/Iván Koslov; Edward Mckraken/Chessmaster, y Justina Sierra, son personajes (OC) originales, por lo que me pertenecen.

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos aquí narrados pertenecen a la ficción, y no tienen relación alguna con la realidad.

El siguiente episodio contiene lenguaje de adultos y escenas de violencia Y/O sexuales. Se recomienda discreción

 _"El amor es paciente y bondadoso;_

 _Y sin envidia, orgullo ni arrogancia;_

 _No es grosero ni egoísta, no se irrita, ni es rencoroso;_

 _No se alegra por la maldad, sino que se encuentra su alegría en la verdad;_

 _Todo lo disculpa todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta"._

Primera epístola de San Pablo a los Corintios (13, 4-7.)

PREVIAMENTE…

Luego de la derrota de Bonnie y Grayfia ante el grupo de amigos de Iván Koslov, Rías Von Gremory se da cuenta que, luego de perder a Spiral, debe volver a planificar su estrategia para atacar a Sputnik y su familia, y su primer paso es enviar a Saeko Busujima a la Ciudad de México, al mismo tiempo que envía a Akeno Himejima a Japón en búsqueda de Issei Hyodo.

Una Semana después en Coyoacán, luego de llevar a Spiral al Hospital General, al volver a la casa de Iván, Edward se encuentra con Makoto Kino y dicho encuentro desata un malentendido con Shampoo, la cual está por enfrentar a _Lady Júpiter,_ la reina del relámpago, cuando la amazona se convierte a su forma felina, lo cual asusta al irlandés quien corre por ayuda…

* * *

Coyoacán, Ciudad de México.

Apartamento de Iván Koslov

15/Mayo/2004 10:15 am.

Narración: Edward Mckraken.

"Me metí rápidamente a la casa de Iván y Shampoo y fui directo a su alcoba, y me sorprendí al encontrarme con mi amigo dormido, al parecer estaba sedado o había bebido demasiado vodka la noche anterior, y necesitaba despertarlo porque si no todo Coyoacán podría verse afectado por la pelea de allá afuera".

—No puede ser… ¡Iván! ¡Despierta Por favor!— le dije desesperadamente, quien apenas reaccionaba.

—Carajo… Edward ¿Dónde está Shampoo?— Me pregunto finalmente mi amigo ruso a lo que le respondí alarmado:

—Allá afuera, peleando con la loca de Makoto, si no haces nada, van a terminar por matarse y destruir Coyoacán— Le explique a lo que él me advirtió

—No puedo detenerla Edward, apenas desperté esta mañana me atacó con sus garras, intente acceder a su mente pero está bloqueada, alguien me impide hacer contacto con ella— le increpé a mi amigo, el cual poco a poco se va levantando, dirigiéndose a la televisión del cuarto, y ahí mismo buscó en el mueble del televisor con cierta torpeza

—Eddie algo me hicieron, mi piroquinesis funciona relativamente bien, pero mi telepatía ves inestable, sin contar que ando mareado y con una jaqueca terrible— me dijo mi amigo ruso, y al parecer por los condones y las botellas de Vodka en el piso, y eso solo significa una cosa…

— Iván, ¿Tuviste sexo rudo anoche con Shampoo de nuevo, no?— le pregunté a mi amigo quien me contestó:

—Así es, pero eso es normal tratándose de Shampoo, todo comenzó esta mañana cuando ella se desayunó temprano y cuando volvió, empezó a actuar extraño, estaba celosa de Spiral, y ella estuvo a punto de atacarme, algo no anda bien; ella y Rita fueron muy amigas en Nerima— me explico mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

"Fue en ese momento en el que nos dimos cuenta que el DVD de Iván estaba funcionando a pesar que ninguno de ellos recordasen ver una película y al encender la televisión, vimos lo que parecía ser una grabación reciente de Shampoo a quien podíamos ver aterrada, por lo que tome el control y presioné PLAY".

 _—Vasha, amor mío, si estás viendo esto, significa que algo realmente malo me ha pasado, algo hay dentro de mi mente que me hace sentir celos enfermizos y eso me asusta, por lo que tomen esto como mi última voluntad: ¡Por favor acaba con tu pinche prima Magik!—_ Dijo finalmente Shampoo sollozando en el video antes de cortarse, e Iván, ya recuperado y con el semblante serio, se levantó:

—Edward, voy a ayudar a Makoto a salvar a Shampoo, quédate aquí y llama a Athena, tenemos trabajo por hacer amigo— me dijo mi amigo Ruso con un tono serio mientras escuche murmurar

— _Voy a salvarte amada mía…—_ Dijo finalmente mi amigo antes de salir de su casa a ayudar a la pobre Makoto, antes que alguna de ellas mate a la otra.

"Luego de haberse ido, yo fui a tomar el teléfono y llamar a Athena, era hora de traer aquí a la artillería pesada"…

"Mientras esperaba a mi novia, y luego de comer un pastel de chocolate que había en el refrigerador, solo rezaba por el bienestar de mis amigos"…

Narración Iván Koslov/Sputnik

10:20 A.M.

"Mientras Eddie llamaba a Athena, yo subí al piso de arriba a pedir ayuda de la única persona que podría ayudarme a salvar a Makoto y a mi novia".

—Illyana, ¡Prima necesito tu ayuda!— exclamé afuera de su habitación y en el acto un fulgor salió de aquella habitación, y después apareció mi prima Illyana, con una de las blusas de Shampoo, lo cual me habría molestado si Shampoo no estuviera matándose con Makoto en la calle.

— ¿Qué pasa primo? ¿Shampoo tomo la rebanada de mi pastel místico de chocolate?— Dijo seriamente a lo que le cuestioné por haber mencionado ese detalle.

— ¿Pastel místico? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?— a lo que ella me respondió

—Es una larga historia, pero la historia corta es que esa cosa esta hechizada con un conjuro de seguridad de clase baja— Y le volví a cuestionar

— ¿Qué clase de conjuro?—

— Bueno, en los humanos es inofensivo, apenas pasaría por un caso de diarrea, pero en los mutantes podría ser peligroso…— Dijo la idiota de mi prima al darse cuenta que la había cagado…

— ¿Qué produce ese conjuro en mutantes como Shampoo y a mí?— le pregunté Seriamente a Magik mientras ella jugaba con su cabello burlonamente.

—En tu caso tus poderes se verán afectados parcialmente, especialmente tu telepatía, volverán a la normalidad en 24 horas, por otro lado, debido a la naturaleza de la mutación de Shampoo, podría volverse emocional y mentalmente inestable, y provocarle un ataque de celos psicóticos en contra de cualquier chica que vea… lo siento pero si algo así le pasara a Shampoo no hay mucho por hacer— y luego de ello, ella se volvió a meter a su cuarto, del cual no volvió a salir en todo el día.

"En cuanto terminé de hablar con mi prima, baje a la cocina, y vi que en efecto había un pastel de doble chocolate y que estaba partido por varias rebanadas:"…

"fue en ese momento en el que había notado la ausencia de mi amigo Eddie, quien luego de hablar con Athena, tomó una rebanada del pastel embrujado y le dio un severo ataque de diarrea, incluso lo oí rezar por su alma en el baño, incluso pidió que llamara a un cura porque temía que se estuviera muriendo, si no hubiera tenido el problema con Shampoo esto sería muy hilarante"

Narración: Makoto Kino/Lady Júpiter

Parque Xicoténcatl

10:30 Am.

"¡Mierda! Nunca imaginé que Shampoo se volviese tan fuerte desde que ella dejó Nerima, hace casi dos años".

"En ese momento, había decidido que, lo mejor que podía hacer en mi crítica situación, era llevarme a Shampoo a un lugar seguro, por eso decidí llevármela a un parque que había visitado unos días antes, el cual estaba abandonado a excepción de unos vagos y unos adictos, los cuales al oír el estruendo de mi pelea contra Shampoo, prefirieron escapar antes que siquiera enfrentarnos al igual que los vagabundos".

"Y a pesar que los años habían pasado igual para nosotras, había una enrome diferencia de poder entre ella y yo: Mientras yo logre desarrollar mi dominio sobre el relámpago y también mi velocidad, y mi resistencia, pero el entrenamiento no reforzó mi fuerza, incluso creo que me he debilitado un poco en estos dos años y eso no me gustaba".

"Y es por eso que me sorprendió ver el avance del entrenamiento de Shampoo en México: no solamente era más veloz que antes, sino también era más fuerte y resistente, al punto que todos sus ataques desestabilizaron mis fuertes defensas, al punto de acorralarme detrás de un muro y en frente las garras de Shampoo, mirándome como si fuera su presa, y tragando saliva esperé el ataque final".

"Sin embargo, en ese momento, Iván llegó justo a tiempo para detener el puño certero de su novia, e incluso logro apartarla de mi persona".

—Lamento la Tardanza, Mako Chan, pero estaba ocupado en averiguar lo que le pasa a Shampoo— se excusó Iván.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?— A lo que el idiota me contestó

—Disculpa pero tuve que hablar con mi prima, Escucha Makoto, debemos de noquear a Shampoo, con suerte cuando despierte olvidara todo, como cuando reinicias una computadora.

—Entiendo, un buen golpe en la cabeza lo arreglará todo entonces— dije con un tono burlón, a lo que Iván me advirtió.

—Aunque tienes Razón, no deberías subestimar a mi novia, ella podría matarnos de proponérselo Makoto, así que no bajes la guardia— me advirtió Iván seriamente.

"En ese momento, Faraón llegó con Justina y Athena, la cual no se veía contenta, en especial porque se perdió su programa favorito: El mundo de Kira".

—Por lo que veo, no fue en balde la advertencia de Eddie, por cierto ¿Dónde está?— Preguntó Athena con su habitual vestimenta de pelea, acompañada del famoso cocinero de Nerima y de Justina Sierra, quien tenía una cara de peor humor que la de Athena

—Al menos te perdiste de esa porquería de programa de segunda— Exclamó molesta Justina, ante la queja de Athena

—El mundo de Kira no es una porquería, ¡Es una guía a un nuevo mundo!— Repuso Athena de tajo, a lo que Justina le contesta

— ¡Carajo Athena! ¡El sujeto amenaza de muerta a medio mundo y ya se vuelve famoso! ¡En mi opinión este tipo es un extorsionador y un asesino que quiere imponer su propia ley!— Le contesto nuevamente Justina

—Kira es la esperanza de una nueva humanidad ¡Sin criminales, sin tiranos y sin delincuentes! ¡Kira es la justicia del nuevo Mundo!—Exclamó Athena molesta por las discrepancias de la mexicana, hasta esta exploto de enojo

— ¡Si serás idiota Athena! ¡Kira es un asesino en masa! ¡Ese asesino ha sometido a los gringos y a tus paisanos a un vasallaje en cuestión de unos cuantos meses y nadie se atreve a rebelarse! ¡Y si por mi fuera, yo terminaría lo que L y la SPK no pudo terminar!— Dijo finalmente Justina hasta que las dos chicas detuvieron su riña cuando vieron el combate entre Shampoo, Iván y yo.

—Chicas, ¿Podrían darnos una mano a nosotros? ¡Shampoo está fuera de control y no sabemos qué hacer con ella!— Espeté ante las dos chicas.

"Sin Embargo, Iván se dedicó a detener los ataques de Shampoo, estando a la defensiva, estaba decidido a que ella no dañara a la demás gente, pero no tenía el valor a golpearla, y si no tenía la seguridad de hacer eso, podría meternos en problemas

—Oye idiota, ¿Qué estas esperando?— le grite bastante molesta, pero no lo noté en ese momento que Iván estaba alejando a Shampoo de nosotras, por lo que Athena y yo le seguimos mientras Justina iba hacia la casa de Iván a buscar a Eddie.

—Es sencillo, Mis poderes psíquicos están temporal y parcialmente inhabilitados, y por otro lado, no quiero hacerle daño lanzándole bolas de fuego o una buena patada, pero puedo agotarla para inmovilizarla con tu ayuda— se sinceró Iván conmigo.

"No esperaba que él se confesara su sentir de la situación y honestamente, tampoco estaba cómoda con aquella situación, después de todo, Yo también considero a Shampoo como una amiga".

—Te entiendo Sputnik, y es verdad que la situación es una porquería, pero si no tenemos detenemos a Shampoo, no me lo voy a perdonar y tú tampoco lo harías si algo le pasa, así que por su bien hay que vencerla ¿Entendido?— explique mi punto de vista a mi hermano mutante, quien solo mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción y finalmente se puso serio, viendo como su novia empezaba a rugir de furia como una fiera salvaje.

"En un momento de descuido, Shampoo sorprendió a Athena con fuerte golpe que la mando a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse con un árbol si bien resistió el golpe no pudo continuar ayudándonos, por lo que dependía de mí y de Iván el detener a Shampoo ahora convertida en una temible chica gata"

"Finalmente, volvimos a la batalla contra Shampoo, quien estaba expulsando energía Chií, y antes de atacarnos, Iván fue el primero en lanzar una bola de fuego que dio de lleno en ella, yo fui la siguiente con un puñetazo tan certero que la envió al otro lado del parque, destruyendo todo a su paso"

"Fue en ese momento, que Shampoo estaba aturdida, el combo había resulto efectivo, y a pesar de seguir de pie, era nuestro momento de dar el golpe definitivo"

— _JUPITER THUNDERBOLT!_ —

— ¡PANZERFAUST!—

"La combinación de ambos ataques fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir su última defensa, tal y como pasó hace dos años en la final del torneo de Nerima".

"Al final, Shampoo había vuelto a su forma humana, por así decirlo, y rápidamente su novio la cargo en brazos, al mismo tiempo que yo me llevaba a Athena de Espaldas a la casa de la pareja mutante, dejando el parque como zona de desastre antes que la policía llegase, para nuestra fortuna, a excepción de cargar a Athena ¡Esta bien pasada de tamales!"

Una hora más tarde…

Makoto e Iván salieron del Parque con Athena y Shampoo a cuestas respectivamente exitosamente, no sin antes dejar limpio el parque luego del desastre que había significado aquella pelea, Sin que los vecinos los denunciasen, debido a tres factores importantes: su lealtad a Iván y a la familia McKraken, quienes son importantes pilares de la comunidad de Coyoacán, el respeto que se han ganado los mutantes entre los vecinos, y también, que sus enemigos estén acobardados, no obstante Makoto se fue quejando todo el tiempo por lo pesada que se había puesto Athena, al mismo tiempo que Athena le daba una buena dosis de punzadas psíquicas que le provocaron una fuerte migraña a la joven Kino.

Finamente, aquel grupo regresó a la casa de Sputnik y Shampoo, donde Justina los recibió al mismo tiempo que Makoto dejaba a Athena en el sillón e Iván se llevó a Shampoo a su habitación, para que Justina tratase sus heridas y contusiones, al mismo tiempo que Edward salía del baño, bastante adolorido del estómago.

 _ **[CONTINUARA...]**_


	6. El regreso de Saeko Busujima (parte 1)

CAPITULO 6: EL REGRESO DE SAEKO BUSUJIMA (Parte 1)

Saeko Busujima pertenece a Daisuke y Shouji Sato

Albert E Willy pertenece a CAPCOM

Edward Mckraken/Chessmaster, es personaje (OC) original, por lo que me pertenece.

ADVERTENCIA: Los hechos aquí narrados pertenecen a la ficción, y no tienen relación alguna con la realidad.

 _"_ _Soldiers are we,_

 _Whose lives are pledged to Ireland._

 _Some have come from a land beyond the wave,_

 _Sworn to be free,_

 _No more our ancient Ireland,_

 _Shall shelter the despot or the slave;_

 _Tonight we man the Bearna Baoghal,_

 _In Erin's cause._

 _Come woe or weal;_

 _'Mid cannon's roar and rifle's peal,_

 _We'll chant a soldier's song"._

The Soldier`s Song. (Coro himno Nacional de la republica de Irlanda)

PREVIAMENTE…

Edward McKraken logró despertar a Iván a modo que el ruso ayudase a Lady Júpiter a volver a la normalidad a Shampoo luego que ella probase una rebanada del pastel embrujado de Magik, y gracias a la intervención de Athena Asamiya y la prima de Iván, lograron poner a Shampoo bajo control con una combinación de ataque Entre Iván y Makoto.

Sin embargo, el grupo de amigos del joven ruso nunca imagino que el incidente de Shampoo era el menor de sus problemas, con la llegada de Saeko Busujima, subalterna de Rías Von Gremory a la Ciudad de México, para saldar cuentas con Iván Koslov…

* * *

Hace cinco días…

Aeropuerto Internacional de la Ciudad de México.

10/Mayo/2004.

12:00 Pm

Narración: Saeko Busujima.

"Ayer recibí una nueva orden por parte de Rías Sama"

"Adelanto mi misión y en cuanto pude, abordé el siguiente vuelo a Ciudad de México, afortunadamente ella compró el boleto de primera clase, sin embargo, me indicó que a pesar que ella pagaría los gastos del avión y del hotel, aún tengo que ganarme la comida ya que Rías sama era quien me depositaba a mi cuenta bancaria":

"Y cuando llegue la Ciudad de México, me di cuenta de la advertencia que Rías me dijo acerca de la peligrosidad de esta ciudad era cierta: al pasar por una ermita a María podía sentir su tremendo poder sobre mí, y una vez fuera del aeropuerto, descubrí que todo este país era igual: consagrado a ella, la madre del altísimo".

"Sin embargo, me las ingenie para llegar a las afueras del aeropuerto, fui recibida por vendedores ambulantes, una verdadera pesadilla hasta que un hombre llegó para sacarme de aquel lio, era el subalterno que Rías sama envió, quien me entregó un sobre con unas llaves, además de un maletín de cuero de color negro, y me llevó hacia un lujoso Ferrari de color rojo modelo del año".

— ¡Asombroso!— Dije apenas vi el lujoso auto.

— _Please_ _,_ _get on_ _the Ferrari—_ Me dijo el sujeto en un seco inglés, a lo que le obedecí sin chistar.

"Una vez dentro del automóvil, aquel hombre me dio el maletín, y al abrirlo, pude ver su contenido: $ 100,000.00 USD, en efectivo, en billetes de diferentes denominaciones, y en el guarda papeles, Varios documentos con una "Nueva" identidad para mi misión".

— _Congratulations Ms. Busujima, officially now you´re a fuckin` Mexican for this mission_ _—_ volvió a hablarme aquel hombre tan extraño, tanto que le llamo un poco la curiosidad

— _Emm, Excuse me, What`s your name?_ _—_ pregunte en mi pobre inglés, a lo que el tipo respondió

— _You can_ _call_ _me_ _Mr. Smith, it´s Only you need to know of me_ — me contestó seriamente aquel hombre de piel blanca, cabello rapado con gafas oscuras y un traje de color negro.

"Después, Smith me dio otro sobre, con las indicaciones de la misión, las llaves del departamento y las llaves de una motocicleta y varias credenciales; una de elector, licencia de conducir y una credencial de una Escuela mexicana

— ¿Preparatoria de Coyoacán?— Pregunté incrédula en voz alta

— _That's Right Fuckin` jap! Sorry, now your new name is Sakumi Sanchez, the new girl in the city. You 'ill new orders soon—._ "Me dijo el pinche Yankee en su idioma ¡Hijo de perra! Lo único bueno fue el hecho que nunca más lo volví a ver luego de darme mis cosas, además de un celular preparado y finalmente mis armas: La katana de mi padre, una pistola, y una daga además de indicarme la dirección de mi departamento, pues lo último que hice fue hacerle un gesto grosero con mi dedo medio y largarme hacia mi departamento"

"Al entrar a mi nuevo departamento, luego de darme una ducha y prepare la cena, saque algunos de los archivos que me enviaron y lo primero que tomé fue el Archivo del amigo de mi querido Iván"

— ¿Con que este es el famoso Edward McKraken, no? ¡No está nada mal! — y Así fue que empecé a leer los archivos de cada uno de mis objetivos…

"En primer lugar vi el archivo de Sputnik, Y al leerlo me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver lo que había hecho en los últimos tres años, ¡Mientras yo estaba escondiéndome de la policía y de esos mexicanos en Nerima, El idiota de Iván se fue a vivir a México con la perra de Shampoo! Y mi mala racha terminó el día que Von Gremory propuso unirme a su sequito".

"Después de ello, tome el siguiente archivo y vi el perfil de Athena Asamiya, y viendo sus datos físicos, me di cuenta que era una enana comparada conmigo, no obstante sus poderes mutantes pueden representar una seria amenaza para mi misión en México"…

"Finalmente, volví al archivo de mi objetivo principal; Ed McKraken, un humano como yo, y como lo había dicho, el más bajo y joven de mis tres objetivos, pero es el más inteligente del grupo, incluso se rumora que él tiene su propio laboratorio secreto en el interior de aquella escuela, y que solo un puñado de personas han podido entrar, y está el hecho que él derrotó a Bonnie y a Grayfia Sama sin mucho esfuerzo"

"Al parecer te has hecho de amigos muy interesantes Iván Kun…"

Dos semanas después…

24/mayo/2004 12:00pm

Coyoacán, Ciudad de México.

Departamento de Saeko Busujima

Han pasado dos semanas y Saeko Busujima ha estado ocupada instalándose en su departamento, y desde que llego a México, la subordinada de Rías Von Gremory hizo varios trámites, en la preparatoria de Coyoacán, Al mismo tiempo que estaba haciendo un reconocimiento de la escuela, lo cual era esencial para cumplir su misión en México:

— ¿Infiltrarme en el grupo de amigos de Koslov?— se dijo Saeko extrañada al oír las órdenes de Rías vía telefónica

—En efecto, por el momento quiero que los conozcas, que te ganes su confianza, y desde el interior, me dirás todo sobre ellos ¿entendido?— En el acto Rías corto comunicación para frustración de Saeko quien sostenía en otra mano un folder con la Información básica de uno de los amigos de Sputnik…

— ¿Algún objetivo en específico?— Pregunto Busujima a su jefa

—Averigua lo que puedas de las investigaciones de McKraken: él y Mizuno tiene la clave para el entendimiento de muchas ramas de la ciencia y también para las artes oscuras ¡Mantenme informada de tu avance! ¿Entendido?— y en el acto Von Gremory corto la llamada.

En cuanto se cortó la llamada, Saeko colgó su celular y lo dejó caer en el sillón mientras se sentaba en una silla a recordar el como conoció al joven Edward McKraken en la escuela.

[FLASHBACK]

Hace una semana…

 _"Saeko había terminado de inscribirse en la Preparatoria de Coyoacán en cuarto y último grado, al igual que Edward McKraken, el cual era el único del círculo cercano de amigos del ruso que estaba en la escuela, mientras que Iván estaba de Vacaciones con Shampoo, y Athena estaba de compras con Makoto y Justina en la plaza de Coyoacán"._

 _"Al verlo de lejos las comparaciones con Iván no se hicieron esperar: Edward era más joven, y pequeño, es decir de menor estatura y algo más delgado, y el primer rasgo que noto en el irlandés, es su cabellera rojiza, la cual le llamaba la atención, y pese a que conocía la frondosa cabellera de Rías, había algo en el irlandés que le llamaba la atención y eso la inquietaba"._

 _"Saeko comenzó le siguió esperando saber más sobre él y usarlo a su favor, al principio creyó que era el típico chico que podría impresionar con su belleza exótica, puesto que en ese momento era el centro de atención de los chicos de aquella preparatoria, y sabiendo que ninguno de los chicos le serviría en ese momento, decidió preguntarle a una de sus nuevas compañeras mexicanas"_

—Konichiwa, me llamo Sakumi y soy nueva en la escuela ¿Podrían decirme quien es ese chico?— a lo que aquella estudiante le contestó

— ¿Acaso te gusta Eddie? ¡Olvídalo porque el chico ya tiene novia! Aunque tu tendrías una chance, al irlandés le gustan las asiáticas—

 _"Al oír aquella afirmación, la nipona siguió su cuestionamiento"_

— ¿Y Cómo se llama su novia?— Pregunto la nipona a aquella estudiantes que después de algunos titubeos, le respondió

—Se llama Athena, curioso nombre para una japonesa, ¿no? Por lo que escuche ella era una Ídolo popular o algo por el estilo, pero tuvo problemas y se mudó a México— Fue lo último que contesto la chica antes de irse.

— _Así que nadie sabe de tu pasado en Osaka Asamiya,_ _bueno al menos no la mayoría de la gente—_ Pensó detenidamente la nipona, siguiendo su camino al laboratorio de la escuela, esperando encontrarse con él, al mismo tiempo que todas las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros se clavaban en ella, hasta que llego al laboratorio.

 _"La joven Busujima espero más de 10 minutos hasta que al fin, luego de varios ensayos, explosiones menores y varios gritos en inglés, Edward salió con una caja llena de basura y chatarra cuando se encontró con aquella chica"_

— _Excuse me, are you Edward McKraken?_ — Pregunto Busujima en inglés, a lo que el irlandés le respondió de igual forma

— _Yes, I am. So who are you?_ — pregunto el irlandés en ingles a aquella chica

— _Sorry, My name is_ _Sakumi Sánchez_ — Se presentó haciendo buna leve reverencia a lo que el irlandés infirió el origen nipón de aquella estudiante.

— ¿Podríamos hablar español? El inglés me es difícil dominarlo si no le molesta—

—No hay problema para mí, señorita Sánchez, ¿En que podría ayudarle?— pregunto con amabilidad el joven irlandés, sin saber de las intenciones de "Sakumi", quien se relajó por un momento, al terminar de darse las presentaciones.

—Llámame Sakumi san si lo prefieres, me siento más cómoda si me hablas por mi nombre— Explico "Sakumi" al joven irlandés.

— ¿en qué puedo ayudarle Sakumi? Solo soy un humilde aspirante de científico al servicio de Dios— Dijo el irlandés, a lo que Saeko sufrió un leve espasmo, y que pese a estar bajo la influencia maligna de Von Gremory, le afecta diferente que con Erza o Grayfia.

 _"Sin embargo, Edward lo nota, y conociendo la implicación de aquellos espasmos, decide que aquella chica, debe ser investigada, y al hablar con ella descubre que tiene razones poderosas para no quitarle el ojo de encima"._

— ¿Y que es lo que te trae a esta preparatoria Sakumi san?—

" _Saeko tardo un poco de tiempo para explicar su situación o al menos inventarse una mentira medianamente creíble para el irlandés"_

—Es una muy larga historia, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti: Antes estudiaba en una escuela de elite en Japón, pero me expulsaron injustamente por pelearme con un "tipo raro"— Dijo con molestia la nipona recordando a cierto incidente en Nerima.

—Pero si tuviste problema en una escuela japonesa, ¿Cómo llegaste a México?— pregunto Edward dejando de la caja que llevaba de lado Saeko ya se había ganado la atención del irlandés, por lo cual siguió con su relato

—Es sencillo, mi madre murió hace poco y mi padre, que es mexicano, me recogió y me dio un hogar en México, concretamente, paga la renta de mi departamento—

—Entonces tus padres se divorciaron cuando eras pequeña— infirió el joven pelirrojo ante el relato de "Sakumi" a lo que Saeko asintió con un dejo de sincera tristeza

—Entonces tu padre tiene la suficiente solvencia económica para pagarte un departamento, Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿No sería mejor que vivieran en el mismo techo con su nueva familia?—

 _"Saeko se dio cuenta que Edward no sería fácil de engañar, y que cada respuesta podría darle pistas al chico de sus mentiras, y era de vital importancia el ganarse su confianza para esta misión así que debía pensar en algo rápido"._

—De hecho yo le pedí que me pagara un departamento, cuando conocí a su nueva esposa, supe que ella no sería el problema, el problema fueron sus hijos, una chica de mi edad que es una perra, y el hermano adolescente que es típico púberto calenturiento que busca perder la virginidad— dijo "Sakumi" con cierto fastidio, algo que el irlandés noto

—Sé que debe ser difícil, pero si crees que te sientes cómoda en un hogar propio, no puedo juzgarte Sakumi, de cualquier forma, ¡Bienvenida a México!— y en el acto, Edward le dio un breve pero efusivo abrazo.

 _"Por su parte Saeko sintió en primer lugar incomodidad y nerviosismo, porque nunca se esperó un gesto del propio irlandés, por parte de Edward, no pudo evitare sonrojarse al notar la belleza de "Sakumi": una chica alta, delgada, con una figura impresionante y una actitud tan relajada que inspira confianza, algo que llamo la atención del propio chico"._

""En ese momento Edward vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya iba tarde para su casa"

—Disculpa pero me debo ir a mi casa, pero si quieres venir un día a visitarme eres bienvenida Sakumi san ¡Hasta luego!— se despidió llevándose la caja que había sacado de su laboratorio.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

Después de aquel encuentro, Saeko se volvió una de las chicas más populares y misteriosas de la escuela, y aprovecho la ausencia de Iván para conocer mejor a Edward, por lo que Saeko decide que es tiempo de entablar amistad Athena Asamiya, cosa que será algo difícil sin la debida protección psíquica por lo cual, llevaba consigo un par de aretes creados en Madripoor para bloquear cualquier escaneo psíquico a nivel inconsciente, suficiente defensa psíquica para pasar desapercibida por el poder de Athena.

Una vez al interior del plantel, vio una multitud de estudiantes afuera del laboratorio, algo que le llamo la atención viendo desde lejos lo que estaba pasando.

—En el nombre de Dios, ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?— pregunto el irlandés bastante molesto, vistiendo una bata manchada de aceite y polvo, con unas gafas protectoras de laboratorio en la frente, mientras veía el disgusto y el enojo en aquella multitud

— McKraken, es momento que abandones ese laboratorio, ¡Es propiedad de La escuela!— Espeto uno de los estudiantes.

—Ya se habían tardado en reclamarme, pero tengo una Pregunta ¿Por qué solamente me reclaman cuando estoy solo? ¿Sera acaso que le temen a cierto ruso que les salvo la vida varias veces? ¿O Es a mi novia a quien no dejan de acosar? ¡No sean ingenuos!—

Luego de esas palabras, varios de los estudiantes se retiraron, especialmente los curiosos y los metiches, quienes solo escuchaban aquella discusión por morbo, el resto de los inconformes estaban más molestos que antes.

En ese momento Otro chico de acento británico cabello castaño alborotado con una bata blanca, pantalones negros y una hebilla con forma de calavera se puso al frente de aquella turba

— ¡McKraken! ¡Abandona el laboratorio si quieres salir de una sola pieza!— Amenazo aquel joven al irlandés

— ¡Olvídalo Wily! Además ¡Tú tienes mucho que perder si nos clausuran el laboratorio! ¿O te has olvidado que aún no tenemos financiación para el proyecto BLUES?— Esas razones fueron los suficientes para callar al aun socio externo de Edward, y a los que lo acompañaban, pero aún faltaban los más peligrosos: los fans o los acosadores de Athena.

— ¡SUFICIENTE MCKRAKEN! — interrumpió uno de los fans, bastante enojado mientras esto sorprendía a Wily y a Saeko, quien tenía cierta noción de cuan tóxicos podrían ser los fans de Idols, y más de una idol tan exitosa como lo fue Athena Asamiya en su faceta de _Psycho Soldier_.

Sin embargo, Edward tuvo la suficiente paciencia para no golpearlos, porque a pesar de su toxicidad, no era asunto suyo el meterse con ellos, sino de Athena.

— ¿Qué es lo que les molesta tanto de mi persona que les molesta de mi persona? Sean honestos por favor—

En ese momento una chica de la edad de Edward, vestida con una peluca purpura, y uno de los atuendos de Athena, con gafas de fondo de botella, aparentemente la líder de aquella turba, hizo a un lado a los demás fans, y fue la que tomó la palabra

— ¿Cómo es posible que una diosa como Athena se fije en un simple mortal como tú? ¡Solo mírate! ¡Eres un ñoñazo de primera que pasa más tiempo en ese laboratorio que con ella!— Vocifero aquella fan.

En ese momento Edward la reconoció, no tanto por su voz sino por las cosas que había dicho y que recordaba de una de las cartas que había recibido su novia

—Oye, yo te conozco: ¡Eres AsamiyaFan88! ¡Eres la que le escribes correos masivos a Athena! Desde el año pasado has acosado a Athena con tus correos— le recrimina Edward a aquella fan, quien se empezó a poner nerviosa, hasta que termino por reír maliciosamente y aplaudir de forma sarcástica

— ¡Muy bien, Me descubriste! ¡Felicidades Sherlock! ¡Pero Estas equivocado si crees que me vas a detener! ¿Estás listo Mckraken?— Pregunto aquella chica imitando la posición de ataque al estilo de las artes marciales, algo que tenso los nervios de Saeko

—Si vienes a desafiarme, más vale que vengas lista, ¡Porque esto va en serio!— Exclamo McKraken al mismo tiempo que se ponía en guardia.

Al ver aquella pelea, Saeko se acercó hasta el lugar de los hechos, esbozando una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

— ¡Excelente! ¡Esto se va a poner interesante!—

 _ **[CONTINUARA...]**_


End file.
